1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an analyzing apparatus for measuring liquid samples and an analyzing method thereof. In particular, the present invention pertains to an analyzing apparatus which enables liquid samples accommodated in containers to be stirred by moving the containers, and an analyzing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
When the trace components of a body fluid sample are measured utilizing the immune reaction, the possibility of the mutual contamination (carry over) of specimens must be reduced as much as possible. Also, in order to sequentially and stably cause the immunoreaction in a reaction container which contains a liquid sample and a reagent, it is necessary for the mixture solution of the liquid sample and the reagent to be stirred. Generally, the liquid contained in the reaction container is stirred by a stirring rod inserted into the reaction container. However, in this method, the possibility of the mutual contamination of the specimens is high.
Accordingly, some attempts have been made to stir the liquid contained in the reaction container without use of a stirring rod. For example, Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 57-42325 (which corresponds to British Patent No. 2081118) discloses a stirring method in which a total of a large number of reaction containers arranged on a turntable are simultaneously rotated by rotating an annular rotary disk provided inside of the train of reaction containers in opposed two directions with separate driving sources.